


I Won't Even Wish for Snow

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds it slightly ironic that Harry and he have drawn each other's names in secret santa given the massive crush he has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Even Wish for Snow

Liam pretends not to recognise the handwriting on the (truly sweet) note accompanying his first (far too thoughtful) secret santa gift to keep up appearances. He laughs to himself that Harry and he apparently drew each other's names, but pats himself on the shoulder for typing his own note. He even made sure to spellcheck everything, since Harry claims Liam's texting style is absolutely inimiti... ta... in-im-... no else can fake it.

 

Liam had given Harry a voucher to his favourite coffeeshop for his first gift. Harry had given him a set of badges of all his favourite super heroes. They don't even sell this set this way, usually. He's not sure how Harry managed to convince whoever was working their local comic book store to rearrange the sets for him, but he thinks it probably involved those deadly dimples of it.

 

So, yes. Liam may or may not have fallen prey to them once or twice himself. And maybe - just maybe! - he's fallen into that particular trap sort of permanently. He's got a crush on Harry, if you want to be precise. A huge, fat, _massive_ crush. Which is really not ideal, given that while Harry does date boys, his type is... well. It's quite hard to discern what Harry's type is, really. He'd had the hugest crush on Louis when he was first introduced into their little gang, but that's understandable. Almost everyone finds themselves harbouring a crush on Louis at one point or another in their life. But then he'd had that weird short-lived flirtation with Nick, a guy who went to uni around these parts and after _that_ had ended they'd had to almost tie him down at all times to stop him from dropping out of school to follow Ed down to London and cheerlead his quest for a record deal.

 

The thing is, all three of those are now some of Harry's closest friends. So Liam wonders - if he's been one of Harry's closest friends all his life, does that mean he's missed his chance or that there could be some sort of law of reversing in which being Harry's friend first means he'll get to actually keep him as a boyfriend?

 

Louis tells him Harry more than just definitely likes Liam back, but Louis also thought Jade had a crush on Liam, when she'd actually been dating her stunning girlfriend for more than half a year, so forgive Liam if he doesn't fully trust Louis' romantic instincts.

 

Maybe he should've though, given that the last gift he receives from Harry (a t-shirt with one of Zayn's sketches of them all as superheroes printed on) is accompanied by a short note:

 

"If you feel up to it, I'd like to take you out sometime. But for now, how about I cook and you wear only this?"

 

Liam blushes and presses the note against his chest when Niall lunges for it. He looks up to catch Harry's eyes, but Harry's staring very determinately at the space just to the left of Liam's hips. One of the perks of knowing Harry like the back of his hand is that even without the visual proof he knew Harry didn't feel nearly as confident as his note made him out to be.

 

The end of lunch bell rings then and saves them both from having to explain. Niall and Zayn need to get all the way to the other side of the building for their geography lesson. Harry lingers and falls into step behind them, and Liam reaches back to tangle their fingers before pulling Harry up next to him. The grin on Harry's face is totally worth Niall's squawk of indignation and demanding answers. Liam and Harry have gym next anyway and after sharing a brief look they take off down the corridor, leaving the others behind. Liam's pretty sure he hears Louis whooping. It's pretty much how he feels himself.

 

**The End**


End file.
